User blog:BjornWhitman/Places Part 5
Ok so its done the last part, Part 5. Recapping one last time in Part 1 we covered The Fire Country, Home of Konohagakure and the Leaf Ninja; In Part 2 we covered The Wind Country, Home of Sunagakure and the Sand Ninja; In Part 3 we covered The Earth Country, Home of Iwagakure and the Rock Ninja; And In Part 4 we covered The Lightning Country, Home of Kumogakure and the Cloud Ninja. In this Final Part we'll be looking at The Water Country, Home of Kirigakure of the Mist Ninja. Water Country One of the big five countries within the world, and one of the smallest of them all. Surrounded entirely by water, it grants a great effect against outside invaders. The history of the water country has long been associated with internal struggles and a bloody history. A great deal of the happenings within the country has long become lost throughout the course of history. Hamon A village located at the southern tip of the country along the coastline. Being located adjacent to a port city, it has been known to be heavily associated with the town. A majority of the port city has been over-run by a great deal of industrial corporations. Most of the lower skilled workers live in this village. Shuuha A village located just north of Hamon, and one town which has seen its fair share of bloodshed. The village is mostly populated by an elder generation of people, as the young ones had been sent to the ninja academy long ago. They have grown to loathe Kirigakure no Sato due to their past policies for the genin graduation test. Every last one of their children had been murdered by the infamous member of the seven shinobi swordsman, Zabuza. Chouseki A village located in the north western section of the Water Country. The town has been known for a great amount of the mavericks whom live within its borders. By utilizing the natural power of the surrounding waters, their society is entirely dependent upon it. Ever since the conversion of the countries government infrastructure to that of the Akatsuki's, Chouseki has been developing new steam driven technology attempting to make a break through which can help them get their country back. Kosui A village located on south eastern island off the main coast of the Water Country. The village has become a resting quarters for shinobi whom work for the Akatsuki armies. The entire village has been contained by the viles and off the wall antics of these rougue shinobies. Taking them in as slaves, they have tied them to the land to serve those that inhabit the houses. The island has been known as a training ground for many of the rogue shinobi. Kira Town A large city located on the eastern edge of the water country. This area was largely associated with the persecution of the advanced bloodlines throughout the course of the countries bloody history. The rate of murder within the confines of the city is the largest within the entire world. Many savage events are held throughout the course of the year including potential maiming and ineivitably death of some of the weaker competitors. Hitoame Town A city located next to the largest known land mark in all of the Water Country. The city is surrounded by a large stone wall, and a large assortment of traps which have been set up to try and ward off any potential shinobi threats. A majority of the town has tried to lose their dependence on the shinobi systems due to the horrors that it has inflicted upon their country. Unabara Research Facility A weapons research facility located on the south western island along the coast of the Water Country. Originally funded by Kirigakure no Sato, many of the brilliant minds whom work there have been held captive on the island. The facility has become a prison to the designers and engineers making progress in creating new types of weaponry for the Akatsuki armies. The captives are kept on a tight leash, as many of them have tried to use their tools in order to try and free themselves. Ike Weapon Foundry A foundry that has been developed by a group of entrepenuers whom wished to cash in on the shinobi market. Being located on a north western island along the coast of the Water country, to the east of a port city Port. The port works exlusively with the many mines situated on the islands and under the sea. Bringing in large amounts of materials to be used for the creation of much of the weaponry used by the forces of Kirigakure no Sato. Ooki Industrial Port City One of the largest cities throughout all of the Water Country. This port city is located to the west of Hamon. There are very few residential areas throughout the city, and is largely inhabited by big business. The town is exlusively run by the megalomaniacs that have built it from the ground up. Their interest lie solely in increasing their cash flow. Houfu Port A small port which is mostly kept a secret to the general public. Those whom work in the business of bounty hunting are associated heavily with this secret port town. The port town works to welcome those travelling to get to the single bounty station located in all of the country. The port is run by a commitee of ten former bounty hunters known for participating in most of the countries civil wars. BjornWhitman 20:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts